First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $-3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $5$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-3x + 5) = \color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ do? $-4(-3x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-3x+5)-3$.